


Western

by Melie



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M, Français | French, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-11
Updated: 2009-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie





	Western

Alex imaginait bien Hunt dans un western. Peut-être était-ce là que son imagination était allée le chercher – au milieu d'un Sergio Leone, sous les traits de quelque James Coburn ou autre Lee Van Cleef –, cowboy solitaire et mal luné. Oui, elle pouvait bien l'y voir, chapeau sur la tête, grogne évidente, poing posé sur ses hanches, pas loin du pistolet, entrant dans un bar... quelque petite frappe cherchant l'embrouille, le barman craignant pour ses verres, invoquant la loi, planqué derrière le comptoir...

« Ici, et à partir de maintenant, la loi, c'est moi. »

Peut-être même Chris et Ray, derrière, l'air assuré de ceux qui savent que leur leader va tout régler en moins de deux.

L'image lui semblait à présent si réelle qu'Alex commença à se demander si elle n'avait pas effectivement vu ce film.

Ou peut-être était-il quelque chérif du futur, dans un film d'anticipation. Molly saurait peut-être...

Non, plus elle y pensait, plus le western semblait mieux convenir. Un peu plus, et elle s'y voyait elle-même, en prostituée – elles étaient toujours les plus jolies, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se fassent défigurer – accoudée à la balustrade, ricanant, commérant avec Shaz, s'apprêtant à accueillir comme elle le devait les nouveaux arrivants...

Ressaisis-toi, ma fille.

Alex secoua la tête, ce qui lui attira un regard interrogateur de Hunt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bolly Knickers ? La frousse ? »

Ah, le tact masculin primitif... cela valait-il la peine qu'elle réponde ? Alex décida que non. Bientôt, le bolide freina – un peu trop brusquement, mais elle en avait l'habitude. Ils en descendirent tous, et, encore une fois, elle se crut dans un western – il lui semblait même que les trois mâles marchaient au ralenti. Et évidemment, les dealers furent très surpris de leur arrivée – tellement surpris qu'ils mirent quelques secondes de trop à détaler.

Évidemment, l'un d'eux jugea que Hunt l'avait frappé un peu trop durement – peut-être même avec raison.

« Hey, y a une loi pour ça !  
\- Peut-être, mais ici, et à partir de maintenant, la loi, c'est moi. »

Alex ne put retenir un sourire, qu'elle conserva jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent de nouveau dans l'Audi Quatro – les malfrats dûment embarqués dans un autre véhicule. Là, sous le regard toujours étonné du nouveau Clint Eastwood, elle se reprit, et ne dit mot du trajet.

**The end.**


End file.
